


Your free will

by Dionysus_lover



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Running Away, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover
Summary: Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, Rey is adopted. Life away from the orphanage should be as adventurous as in her dreams, but when reality turns out to be different the only solution seems to be... giving herself to the only one who can satisfy her.~~~Seventeen-years-old Rey × Demon Kylo Ren
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @dionysus-lover-ao3.tumblr.com  
> Multi fandom, fanfic, aestethics and much more💚

"...and this, my dear, will be your room. Do you like it? I hope you like it. The bed is antique, but the mattress is new and very comfortable. I give you time to empty your luggage and settle in."  
Mrs. Kanata closed the door behind her and Rey was finally alone. She was exhausted, a little confused and wary, but felt relieved that the Kanata family was apparently welcoming.

The journey had been long: they had had to cross the city from one extreme to the other, from the southwestern suburbs to the northern part of the residential district. Rey, who had never been farther than the border of the orphanage and had barely peeked through the railings that separated the barren courtyard from the rest of the world, felt as if she had crossed a continent. She was seventeen and yet she had never felt smaller than she was at the time. All her life she had shared a bedroom with four other girls her age and now, now that she was one step away from being free to spread her wings to real life, she had been brought there: a different prison, a bigger bedroom, but a suffocating loneliness. However... The room was splendid. The bed at the far end of the room was decorated with an antique wrought iron headboard, but the mattress was thick and felt comfortable and warm, covered with a layer of soft blue blankets. It had been moved near the window, perhaps to make room for the desk or perhaps because at the orphanage they had confided to the adoptive family that Rey was fascinated by the universe and observed the stars, every night, in the hope that sooner or later, one of them, answered her prayers. The girl left her suitcase on the floor and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, looking up there for answers to her questions, but finding nothing. There was a knock on the door.

"Rey, dear, dinner is ready" Mrs. Kanata's hoarse, friendly voice called her back and Rey smiled. She was hungry and there was never enough to eat at the orphanage. On tiptoe, the girl left the room. For a moment, when she turned off the light behind her, she thought she heard something… but it must have been nonsense. Certainly the events of the last few days must have fueled his imagination.

Rey smiled. The table was hastily set: the fork wasn't matched with the knife, the glass was chipped, the paper napkin must have been folded into a claustrophobic plastic package because all its corners were bent in different directions, but there was a bottle of soda and a plate full of chicken sandwiches and salads in front of her and for Rey it was almost like a Christmas lunch! Maz Kanata smiled at her, waving her to sit down and she didn't pay any further compliments.

"I took the sandwiches out of the fridge before I came to get you so they wouldn't be too cold and if you're still hungry, you'll find a few bags of popcorn in the cupboard afterwards and... Um, I think there's some ice cream in the freezer. I apologize if I was unable to offer you a real dinner but... There are so many daily commitments" Maz exclaimed. Rey pounced on the food without saying anything: she had been used to not talking until asked and, after years of unjustified beating and fasting dinners, she had learned. Rose, who unlike her sister Paige had never been adopted, had learned before her. Finn, who had a bad habit of rebelling against any order given to him, had learned to steal food from the kitchen. Rey, finally, no longer had to worry about dinner. "Of course I enrolled you in school. You'll like it, it's full of kids your age who can't wait to meet you, I'm sure and..." Mrs. Kanata stopped. She was married to a strange man, a taciturn, but peaceful-looking guy, who hardly spoke and who often and willingly spoke only with some strange grunt, before starting to mind his own business and ignoring the rest of the world. Mr. Kanata walked over to the table and grabbed his sandwich without saying a word. "Holy shit, Chewe! Rey has just arrived and you want to have dinner in front of the TV? Oh no, I won't let you watch football in peace this time, eh no my dear...!" with these excited words, Mrs. Kanata left Rey alone in the kitchen. After a sip of juice, one last bite of the sandwich, yet another tick of the clock, and a spoonful of ice cream stolen from the freezer, Rey decided she was too tired to wait any longer. Maz continued to argue with Chewe and the girl returned to the room.

~~~

Finn had swung his single coin in the air once more as he, Rey and Rose watched the driveway to the orphanage. A new car was entering, a station wagon not more recent than '98 that trudged with difficulty on the beaten and dusty ground of the courtyard. The boy snorted. "Of course they just allow white broken people to adopt kids... Where are the rich American families, huh? Where's the fucking Lord who wants to adopt half the kids in this shit hole?" he said laughing, but he wasn't funny at all.

Rose shook her head. "You have too many hopes, Finn! You are almost fifteen, we have just turned seventeen a few days ago. Nobody will ever adopt us again."

Rey smiled and shook her friends. The car stopped just below their window sill. A short lady with curly gray hair, a firm step and a friendly smile looked at her. Rey lit up, like a real ray of sunshine.

Something changed… the image became blurred, everything around her became blurred and faded. Like a photograph taken at the wrong time, the figures became outlined, as splashes of watercolor. A shiver ran through her skin. It started from the ankles, but went up, like a sigh of fresh air, like an ocean breeze, like a taste of freedom. Rey held her breath, closed her eyes and...

With a start, the girl opened her eyes wide, awakening in a room that she couldn't immediately recognize: the night had been starless, the sky was gray and cloudy, and the first hint of dawn rose in the mist of the shy morning. For a moment Rey had the impression that something, a shadow, someone, was hiding under her bed, but when she sat down and pulled the curtain, uncovering the floor beside her bed, she found nothing.

~~~

Mrs. Kanata showed her the way to school, but Rey decided to walk alone. It was a gloomy day, but the girl liked to walk. In the previous weeks she had learned about the neighborhood: when she woke up early she was the first to greet the boy who delivered the newspapers, she ventured to the supermarket when Maz allowed her to drive and she was allowed to buy all the writing paper and all the stamps she wanted, to write to her friends. The neighbors, who had a couple of small children, had occasionally invited her home for a sip of lemonade, when the children had shown some interest in the new arrival, but their curiosity soon ran out and they were back to being complete strangers. Rey was quite alone. Yes, life wasn't as difficult as it was at the orphanage, but it wasn't as simple as she imagined it would be.

The school was different from anything she had ever known. The general chaos of the corridors confused her so much that she got lost in the school and late for the lesson. Professor Skywalker wasn't at all impressed and continued his lecture without giving her further attention. Rey took her seat. The counter was narrow, dirty, someone had written Britney bitch in one corner, but Rey wasn't sure what that meant. Everyone around her was taking a certain physics lesson, to a certain page in the book that she wasn't sure she understood. When she began to leaf through the pages of the mechanical physics volume to try to recover as much as possible, peering at the peers' desks next to her, suddenly a ball of paper rained down on her thigh. The second ball hit her nose. Rey turned her gaze to the right and saw: a red-haired, gel-covered boy with small eyes, blue and cold as ice, smiled at her mischievously, winking at her, alluding to various disgusting crap that Rey didn't dare to imagine. When she looked down, the third ball of paper caught in her hair and the student sitting behind her grinned.

The school canteen served pasta. Pasta with meatballs sauce. Rey ate them as if they were a delicious meal. She had sat alone as she tried to reread the pages whose explanation she had sadly lost.

"Ah, the new girl" a female vice caught her attention. Rey raised her eyes shyly and, with her lips still smeared with gravy, she smiled, but didn't have time to answer. The mammoth girl in front of her leaned forward, resting her open palm on the book, letting a tuft of short, platinum blonde hair fall over her forehead. "I'm glad to see you making new friends, but stay away from Hux. He's my man, am I clear? I hope so. See you."

Rey was left alone again, with half a serving of pasta and a handful of crumpled notes. She probably would never have dared to confess that it was her boyfriend she had to doubt.

~~~

Rey was standing in the middle of the orphanage courtyard, and she was alone. It was noon: the sun was burning furiously in the sky and drying up the already dry earth around her. All the air was filled with dust and smoke, everything was suffocating. The roar of an engine, the screech of tires on the ground. An angry car thundered a little farther on and set off on its way, but something was wrong. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rey looked at her feet: a chain was tied around her ankle, a chain that connected to the car, the same car that was moving away accelerating dangerously! Rey knelt, screamed, asked for help, tried to break the chain, but nothing! The chain was tighter and tighter and soon she would be dragged and...

_Wake up, it's just a nightmare._

A warm, soft, velvety voice. An irresistible call, an anchor of salvation. Rey opened her eyes, but this time she didn't jump in fright. A strange, warm breath dried the single tear that had marked her cheek. Rey looked at the curtain. There wasn't anything. Behind it, the full moon shone. Rey fell asleep again.

~~~

> Dear Finn and Rose,  
>  your last letter was a blast! I hope you won't be offended if I read it with Maz, but I wanted to share it with my new family. As I told you, the world out here is full of news. At school, everyone seems to be crazy about football. Most of the girls would like to join the cheerleading squad, but Phasma is a pretty stern captain and I prefer not to confront her. My favorite lessons remain those of physics, Professor Skywalker hopes that I want to continue with my college studies after high school and I would like to study astrophysics. I am considering moving to study outside the city next year, but it will be necessary to find a job first. I await your news, I love you!
> 
> P. S .: ah and Armitage Hux is not my new boyfriend. He is a disgusting dude who would like to sleep with me and because of whom I always have to be careful what I have in my hair!

Rey omitted the fact that, after months of school, she had not yet made friends. The girl ate another bite of omelette.

"Chewe! This is the third can of beer in an hour!" Maz yelled into the other room.

Rey had learned that Chewe never turned off the television, he ate in his chair and slept in his chair, he only moved to accompany Mrs. Kanata to the grocery store or to fetch something from the fridge from time to time. This, Maz did not like. They... often argued. Rey stayed in her room, finished her homework, turned on the small television on the wall opposite the bed and let the videos play on MTV until the music was no longer interrupted by beer cans thrown on the walls or some old Vietnam War movie playing. Maybe Rey should have added these details to the letter, but for the sake of the hope she still wanted to feed in Finn and Rose, she said nothing. For the umpteenth time Rey licked the edge of the envelope and the back of the stamp before going to post the letter.

That night was cold, the first cold night of the year. The sky was dark and a slice of the moon was trying to make its way through the clouds that announced a long, dreary rain; bad weather would probably last until morning. Rey liked the rain, but yours and lightning terrified her; she still remembered that late summer evening when a lightning hit the only dry tree in the middle of the courtyard and the plant caught fire, burning right into the roots. The rain put it out, only the coal remained from the tree. The fire frightened her, the lightning prevented her from closing her eyes and falling asleep in peace. Her cold skin was crossed by endless shivers, her swollen and red eyes were already full of tears, Rey was tired, but she feared being assailed by nightmares. She turned away from the window and pressed her lips together tightly to keep from sobbing.

_Why would you cry like that, sweetheart?_

The voice. That voice. She had heard it before. Was she dreaming? With her fingertips she pinched herself on her forearm, but nothing changed. It was real. Yet that voice didn't sound entirely concrete, rather it was a foreign echo in her mind. Rey wasn't frightened, even though her heart thumped in amazement. Who was that? A male voice, warm, welcoming and confident. Sure, she felt protected. It didn't give her the idea of being the voice of a man: Mr. Platt, the director of the orphanage, was a man and she had always had a certain disgust for him. Mr. Kanata wasn't the kind of man you could rely on. Professor Skywalker looked grumpy and dry. None of them spoke like that, with... passion.

_Trust me._

Rey smiled imperceptibly. A progressive and pleasant sensation of warmth invaded her back, enveloped her like a soft blanket and, as if by magic, the roar of thunder and the screech of lightning ceased to exist. There remained only silence, warmth and the suddenly welcoming darkness of the night.

_You are safe, everything is fine._

"I know" Rey whispered. In an instant, she fell asleep.

~~~

"I know you're there" Rey whispered, the following night. Her bedroom door was closed, the night was dark and windy, silence had fallen outside, and a blurry glow illuminated the white lace curtain. "Show yourself. I won't be afraid, I promise you" she said again. The words were just whispers, but that thing, whatever it was, could hear them as clear as a ringing voice. "I trust you" she added. Those words were the key that opened Pandora's box and the secret was revealed. A shadow appeared and stretched along the rough surface of the tent, the shape of what might have looked like a man, but was nothing human. When the shape had a defined outline, a pair of odd wings opened from its black back, like dragon wings crossed with crystal feathers. Something that came from him, a strange energy, was radiating the room and it was warm, sensual, dark, sinful. Rey, however, wasn't afraid. She had never been. "What are you?" Rey asked, sitting on the bed, leaning her back against the pillow behind her. A pair of crimson eyes, like two brilliant rubies, illuminated the night. For a second it seemed to her that the shadow was smiling.

 _What do you think I am?_ that voice asked her, as if to test her.

Rey shrugged. "Probably the only friend I have" she admitted.

The dark wings slowly descended, folded in on themselves, as if it were a gesture of peace. There was nothing to fear. _My name is Kylo, I am the firstborn among the demons of Ren, a fallen angel._

"Are you from Hell? Did you come to get me?"

_Does it matter?_

Rey had to think about it for a while. "I suppose it should, although... I'm bored to death here."

The demon, Kylo, laughed and his laugh was sweet as honey. _Nobody will hurt you._

"What are you doing here, among mere mortals?" Rey asked. Even if all of that was just a dream, she was happy to finally be able to talk to someone. Someone who seemed to listen to her.

 _I am earthbound_ , he replied and his hand opened, pointing to the world outside the window, _but I can say that lately, I feel quite fascinated by mortals. Some of them alone are... interesting._

"Am I interesting?" The demon didn't answer that question, but the silence gave her the answer anyway. She nodded again and smiled. Rey whispered again, as if it were their secret: "Do you want me to tell you something about humans?"

Kylo walked over, his inhuman warmth enveloped her in an instant and he asked her to speak.

"...my dreams are very real, lucid and clear as if they were concrete. Then, when I seem to get somewhere and especially when I seem to taste a little happiness, they begin to dissolve and fly away, like a handful of dust in the wind. It's frustrating, reality sucks" Rey concluded. It was late at night, the street outside was deserted, what little moon that had risen in the sky would soon begin to set. Kylo had given her the impression that he had listened carefully.

_You are different, more complex than you think. So alone, so scared of the world. I can hear your thoughts, your dreams, when you sleep. That's what I do, I penetrate weak minds, I can manipulate them, show them what I want, but you... There are real nightmares inside of you. At night, desperate to sleep, you dream of the ocean. I can see it. The sand, the fire, they scare you. Imprisonment is your worst nightmare. Yet resist everyone, except me. You can't even notice how dark I am..._

Rey smiled and shrugged again. "You're different too" she whispered. The girl approached the strange shadow with a vaguely human body. "You're so warm even though it's so cold outside..."

Kylo smiled, even though she couldn't see him. _I was created from ancient flames, from the fire of the universe, I am older than the Sun and all the stars, I feed on the darkest nightmares of mortals. I could even catch fire without burning if I wanted._

Something shook inside her as his fiery eyes looked at her. He was exploring her soul and she knew it, but she had never met someone who was so deeply attached to her, someone she didn't have to be afraid to talk to. "I feel... I feel I should be afraid, but I'm not. I've never been anywhere, I haven't seen anything in the world... Tell me how it was, please."  
And Kylo began to tell.

When it became day again, Rey woke up, unaware that she had fallen asleep. Kylo was gone, but the blue sheets were almost red-hot, still full of his demonic warmth. And his voice... God, his voice was equally warm. For the first time in months, Rey no longer felt alone.

~~~

Anthology and Morphology of Modern Demons. Rey had found the book in the public library in the city center and had brought it home. She locked herself in her room with a cup of coffee and immersed herself in reading all weekend, until Mrs. Kanata noticed the volume on her nightstand and insisted she returned it and replaced it with the Bible. "A young lady shouldn't read such things" she had said, and Rey hadn't been thrilled at all. That bigoted little community just outside the city was claustrophobic, and with each passing day Rey felt more and more trapped, perhaps more than she had been in the orphanage. No one there had ever told her what was or wasn't right to read. No one had ever even cared about what she was reading.

Rey closed the door of her room, put her dinner on the bedside table, turned off the light and snorted. She called him by name and Kylo appeared.

_What's going on, sweetheart?_

Rey ruffled her hair and spread her arms in exasperation. "What's wrong with the boys? They're all so disgusting and... obscene and wet! That guy, Hux. Phasma is the captain of the cheerleading team and she pushed me into the school lockers today. I have a bruise on my back as big as the palm of my hand and all because Hux decided to kiss me, in front of the whole school and without asking my permission! I brushed my teeth four times and I still feel the taste of corn and broccoli in my mouth, it's disgusting."

Kylo's eyes literally caught fire, but an imperceptible caress was enough to calm the girl down. _I have always known that men would have no respect for their mortal bodies. What they can do, they transform into pain, disgust, violence. For this they deserve to be punished. He'll never touch you again_ , he said. That night, Kylo didn't hold her in her sleep and her bed was colder than usual, but what surprised Rey was the knowledge that Kylo would visit Hux and Phasma that night and... she had no objection. Somehow she was transitioning to the dark side along with Kylo, yet having a demon by her side made her feel powerful and the feeling was... wonderful.

~~~

"You cannot drink the cup of the Lord and the cup of demons. You cannot partake of the table of the Lord and the table of demons" the pastor exclaimed, clutching the Bible in his hand and lifting it into the air as if it were the symbol of salvation. Rey rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a yawn. The people who attended church were the same people who made fun of her every day at school. None of them had a clear idea of what "love your neighbor" meant. Mrs. Kanata had insisted so much that Rey attended the community church. When the sermon ended, the community gathered outside the parish, in the outer courtyard.

"Now that the Christmas holidays are approaching, I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to make new friends in the catechism!" Mrs. Kanata stated, driving home. The snow began to take root, soon everything would be covered with a blanket of icy, white snow. Rey knew she would never be cold. "Maratelle confided to me her son has a weakness for you..."

Maz smiled, but Rey, with her forehead resting on the window, barely noticed the speech. "Who, Hux? Armitage Hux?"

"Exactly, my dear."

Rey snorted and smiled bitter sarcasm. "He's hideous, a real asshole."

Maz looked at her in bewilderment and scolded her. "I certainly did not educate you in this language, miss! Plus Armitage is a very good boy, one of the best on the baseball team in the neighborhood and he takes care of training elementary school kids on weekends. You should pay a visit, one of these afternoons. He trains right next to the parish..." Mrs. Kanata continued talking, but Rey had stopped listening.

~~~

"I want to leave" Rey admitted.

Kylo wasn't breathing in front of her, he didn't need it, but the slight movement of his dark shoulders almost sounded like a sigh.  
_When are you going to leave? Winter is beginning_ , he stated. There was no real emotion on his indefinite face, but his eyes burned differently. Their flames were almost out.

"We go. Together. If you want." Rey was tired of the place. There was no freedom, no emotion, nothing that made her feel more alive, bigger, stronger. Nothing that wasn't Kylo.

The demon replied. _The bond between a human and a demon can be... compromising. For you, of course._

"Who cares" she replied, "I've already befriended you, I guess I'm already doomed to Hell."

He shook his head. _No, you aren't. The bond with me would be eternal, unbreakable, a concession to me of your soul and I would decide its fate._

"I trust you." Rey tried to raise a hand towards the shadow, but even after all those months it was impossible for her to feel him, to touch him, to have a real, concrete contact with him. It was frustrating.

 _What do you know about free will?_ he asked, but Rey shook her head, she didn't know anything. _You were born of earth and spirit. Your body will go back to being ashes, but your soul will live according to the choices you have made, according to the life you have led. Only your free will can grant itself to me without suffering the pains of fire, only your free will can make me capable of satisfying your desires._

Those words slipped into her mind like an irresistible call, like a promise of a delightful, damned, but eternal and free life. This she wanted more than anything else. "I... I want to be able to touch you, I want to go away from here, with you, and never come back. I want to see the world, I want to discover everything about this universe, I want every pleasure this world can grant and... I want with you. I cannot part with you, Kylo. You are all I have."

_Ask, and give yourself to me._

Rey took a deep breath. "Do you want all this?"

 _I do_.

"Then... I'm yours."

The dark spirit of the demon placed imperceptible lips on hers: a fiery kiss enveloped her, a tongue hot, but sweet as cider inebriated all her senses and bewitched her, involving her in a spiral of ancestral and dark power, while sharp teeth scratched her lower lip. When the first and only drop of human blood spilled from her trembling warm flesh, Kylo groaned and his spirit was suddenly drawn back.

Rey opened her eyes again, startled. Where had he gone? His shadow was gone, but in front of her bed... A figure stepped forward, a human-looking figure. He truly looked like a man: as he got closer Rey could see his bare chest, broad shoulders, steel muscles sculpted into perfect ivory skin, like a precious stone. The lips on his royal face were plump, red as blood, a lock of curly black hair fell down to the chin and framed it like a marvelous mane. When he opened his eyes, Rey recognized the ruby flashes in his inhuman irises. He was beautiful. She whispered his name, like a desperate but sweet prayer, and finally, a simile that Rey could see appeared on his face. "I haven't lived in a human body for centuries..." he said. His bare hands slid across his marble chest and he smacked his lips. "You have very specific wishes when it comes to men, have you not so sweetheart? Am I your liking?" he smiled sarcastically. He had to know he was absolutely irresistible.

Kylo walked over. It was different to be confined to a body again, but there was something absolutely carnal about mortals, a passion that demons could know only incarnate as humans and a delicious and infinite lust awaited him. Stealing the virtue of young, naive women was their specialty, depriving them of their innocence and corrupting them was their lifeblood, but having one voluntarily granted, having for oneself a mortal, forever his, forever corruptible and enjoyable, young and beautiful, it was a luxury that few of them had managed to obtain. Kylo couldn't deny that he felt morbidly attracted to that young woman. It had been delightful to pull her towards him, lure her to the dark side and oh yes, they would have fun, they would rule the mortal world together, the Earth would be their property and with it all its debauchery.

He was naked. Rey widened her eyes because his beauty had no boundaries or limits. Every part of him was addictive even with a single glance. His cock was perfect, long and thick, intense and erect, hard as a diamond, but hot as the flames of hell and fascinating as the depths of the ocean. Everything was in Kylo, every beauty imaginable and she couldn't understand how it was possible that a corrupt creature could be so magnificent.

"I can still hear your thoughts" he stated, his eyes twinkled, Rey blushed violently. "I am a fallen angel, Rey, did you think I was created obscene? No, my beauty belongs to me, just as you now belong to me. We are bound" with these words Kylo crawled on the bed, without any shame. He was so close... He was hi own sun, he was a star that burned and shone with its own light, he radiated his warmth on her. Rey's body and soul were ready to give themselves to him. The blanket slipped off the girl's body without her needing to touch it. "Remove your shirt" he whispered. Rey slowly unbuttoned her nightgown. Her eyes were immersed in his, magnetic and deep as the night sky, while her own hands without shame freed her of the last boundary to pleasure and freedom. When her breasts were discovered and her sex, surrounded by a small tuft of golden curls, were exposed to him, Kylo licked his lips ravenously. He was a hungry wolf and she was oh so happy to indulge as his prey. Finally, with enormous relief, his hand touched her.

 _For Hell's sake, oh Lucifer help me_ , Kylo thought when he finally tasted the human touch for real after nearly a thousand years of solitude. Her body was thin, warm, and absolutely perfect. She was so pure, never touched by a single man, still innocent. Her uncut body was the altar on which he would make his sacrifice, in which he would place his seed, from which he would draw pleasure and power, through which he would tremble and moan with passion for eternity.

His large hand, with its bare smooth skin, slid down her neck, chasing the pattern of that mortal body, the boundaries drawn by the veins, the warmth of her heartbeat that would soon be his property forever. She was perfect. His rough fingers were a source of irresistible perdition: his expert touch reached her hand, her thin fingers, her palm open to be filled with his own darkness. Their hands intertwined on the white blankets, illuminated by the moonlight. Kylo had to grit his teeth to avoid sinking his jaws and his member into her flesh in a single moment. He didn't want to hurt her, she who had so naively given herself to him, she who was a gift to him, she who would belong to him forever. Demons never give up on the gifts offered to them. "I won't hurt you" he whispered, "but I will have you".

When his mouth covered hers again, Rey groaned. _God_ , his lips were soft and warm, deliciously sinful, nothing but an ocean of desire came from them. The more he kissed her the more she wanted him and the more she wanted him, the less she felt satisfied, while at the same time all her senses were elevated and her cunt was starting to wet the bed. Kylo's tongue had made its way into her mouth and swirled around hers, quenching his thirst with her and at the same time giving her caresses that had been denied her all her life, and she didn't know they could exist. Rey tried to follow his movements, but it was as if he were elusive, ethereal, but also slow and exhausting. When his mouth, never parting from her sweat-soaked skin, slid down her sensitive neck, Rey began to tremble and moan. His expert hands covered her small, soft, young breasts, his fingers gripped her sensitive nipples, and she arched her back, desperately seeking skin-to-skin contact. Her warm bare crotch met his thick, hard cock for a moment and Rey held her breath. She had never had a man, and now she was giving herself forever to a demon, a creature not at all human. She should have been scared, she had to run away, to resist, but no. He was everything she had ever wanted. Just like that, Rey closed her eyes, spread her legs, and let her moist pussy slide down Kylo's hard shaft. He bit his lip and smiled. "You, little mortal... You should be submitting to me and instead, you are tempting me."

Never had a woman dared so much with him, but that made their moment even more exciting. Sex would turn out to be something deep, intense, shared. Kylo was tired of waiting. Her little squeaks were a lovely, irresistible call to him. His little creature. When his mouth closed ravenously around her small tits, and when his careful fingers swirled around her clit, that little pearl of pleasure, finding her pussy already desperately hot, wet and eager for him, and when in the end he penetrated her with two of them, finally realizing how tight, soft and warm she really was, all the demons of Hell exulted with infinite ecstasy and incomparable triumph. Rey moaned with pleasure, without feeling any pain, as he arched his fingers inside her, extracted every single drop of pleasure, led her to him, towards the dark side of the universe, where pleasure had no boundaries and lust dominated every living being, mortal or demon, angel or devil. His mouth eagerly sucked on her nipples, sensitive diamonds, and his teeth scratched the skin without leaving marks, but making her feel the power of his mouth, the strength of his hand that tightened around the headboard, broke the metal, melted it like a lava flow, because his power grew with each groan of her.

"Kylo, _oh_! _Fuck_ , oh my _god_ , what are you doing to me?" Rey exclaimed in lust. Her shining eyes were closed tightly in an expression of total abandonment of her own purity.

"Certainly God isn't yours anymore, my dear sweetheart" he whispered. His hand, wet with her fluids, ended up in his mouth and on his thirsty tongue and that taste was nothing but honey. His cock twitched: it was no longer possible for him to resist. "Give it to me, you belong to me now" he growled between clenched teeth and his big cock, thick and hard as marble penetrated her in one stroke, all the way.

Rey cried out, not of pain, but of pleasure. An intense, deep and unrivaled pleasure to anything else she had ever experienced. And as God writhed in pain at that demonic union, Rey plunged into Hell with Kylo and swam into the depths of lust. "Yes, _yes_ , again, please" she pleaded and she stuck her nails into his back.

Kylo groaned loudly. For millennia he had possessed, tormented and corrupted human beings, but no one had ever begged him to continue, not to stop, to do it again, to give everything. Her hands on his back brushed the edge of his wings and not even he knew he was that sensitive. His skin was like fire, like a casting of hot wax all over his human body, like a sweet poison running through the veins to his heart that, like a gong in the forest, echoed in his mind and freed him of inhibitions. Here, here was the moment: as his funny, little creature beneath him reached orgasm, and her cunt throbbed tight and warm around his member, his eyes shone like stars in the night, his back ripped open and released the long black wings he had had to suppress and devilish horns appeared on his forehead, smooth arches of black diamond that finally gave him the real aspect that belonged to him.

Rey could feel his cock throbbing inside her, contracting in her tight pussy as he released all of his rich cum and filled her. Even the warm streams of his semen were a source of pleasure and life, a new life. Rey opened her eyes.

Kylo lifted his sweaty chest from hers. The bright eyes met Rey's gaze, who wandered bewitched over every stretch of his new body. A myriad of sensations had come to light in the young girl's mind, but none of them included horror or disgust. His eyes softened. Slowly, very slowly, his wings opened more and more and her gaze became more and more surprised, bewitched, enraptured. The shadow he had cast on her shifted as he drifted down her naked, tired body. Her soft legs were still open, stained with virgin blood in the center, like a rose with bloody petals. None of that nectar was to be wasted now that his tongue was longer and hungrier. He washed her until her sex was white and shiny again, he moaned with each taste, enjoying their melted fluids like divine liquid.

Rey was young, Kylo didn't know tiredness, nor satiety. That would have been a long night.

~~~

"What can I take with me?" Rey asked. Kylo, who had regained a human aspect, slid his hand over the bloodstain in the center of the bed, the destroyed headboard, the torn blankets. It had been a night like he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Whatever you want" he replied "be ready soon, I... I guess I need clothes."

Rey took with her the few things of value she had: her favorite books, a handful of money, two packs of chicken sandwiches and a bottle of water. She wouldn't need anything else, soon nothing in the world would be out of her reach. Not with Kylo by her side. Rey left her room. Down the hall Kylo, wearing some clothing from Chewe's closet, had opened the door, offering her the adventures she hadn't yet experienced. It had snowed again during the night. Rey laughed and ran out into the street. Kylo closed the door behind him, never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Find me here on Tumblr:[Dionysus Lover (tumblr.com)](https://dionysus-lover-ao3.tumblr.com/)**

**Multifandom blog (SW, HP, Joker & more), headcanons & aestethics**

**\- Find me here on AO3:[Dionysus_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I appreciate every comment and every kudos you'll want to leave❤️ I wrote this instead of sleeping so I hope it doesn't suck too much, but... eh, I mean... I ain't Tolstoj. Long live to our Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.


End file.
